Invisible
by Merlinfanatic77
Summary: When Arthur treats Merlin like he's invisible for three months, Merlin is near his breaking point. Will Arthur be able to mend Merlin's broken heart before it's too late? Tons of BROMANCE! No slash
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Hey guys! This is one of the stories I was talking about in my other story's AN. I have this whole story planned out. How fast I update is up to YOU. I tend to update soon when I get a lot of reviews. I hope you like it! Read on!**

**Prologue**

Arthur was sitting on his bed, thinking. It had been a month since Morgana had tortured Merlin. She had wanted Arthur to tell him Camelot's defenses. Merlin had begged Arthur not to before he grew silent, and Arthur had complied. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Luckily, Gwaine had led a rescue to save Arthur and Merlin. It had been a month, but Arthur could still remember the horrors of that time. Suddenly, he had an idea. If distancing himself from Merlin would protect his friend, then that was what he must do.

Three months later…

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers.

"Wake up, sire." He said, his voice void of emotion.

Arthur blinked and sat up. Where was the usual sarcasm? Then he remembered. For some reason, for the past two months, Merlin had been acting strange. His cheeky retorts were gone, replaced by monotone replies. Merlin walked over and opened the drapes, his face concealed in an impenetrable mask.

"Would you like your breakfast, sire?"  
"Uh… sure." Arthur still hadn't gotten used to this new Merlin. 'Well, people change.' He thought. But, he knew this wasn't the case. Something was up. He knew his friend, and Merlin wasn't that man in front of him. Merlin walked out, stiffed back, to get Arthur's breakfast. Queen Guinevere came in from her chambers.

"What's troubling you, Arthur?" Gwen could always tell when Arthur was upset or down.

"It's Merlin." He sighed. "I'm not sure what's up."

Gwen caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Well, you have been distant lately." She pointed out.

Gwen left to go to the market, leaving a thoughtful Arthur in his chambers. Arthur silently vowed to aks Gauis about Merlin later. For now, he had a kingdom to run.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think! Thanks so much! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	2. Chapter Two: Arthur Hates Me!

**Hey guys! I can't believe how many reviews, alerts, and favorites I got for this story already! I was blown away! You inspired me to type this up during my lunch break. Remember, reviews make me happy and make me want to write more! (I **_**can**_** update more than once per day.) Anywho… (I know that's **_**technically**_** not a word, but it is in my book!) I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Chapter two: Arthur hates me!**

Arthur kissed Guinevere goodnight and hastily pulled on his midnight-blue cloak. It swirled around his legs as he walked down the many castle halls, heading for Gaius's chambers. It was almost midnight, so not many people were up and about. Soon, Gaius's heavy oak door appeared in front of him. He paused, ready to rap on the door, but then Arthur heard a sound. Was it someone crying? Arthur leaned in and tried to catch what the person was saying.

"Arthur-_**hates**__-_me!"

Arthur recognized the voice. It was Merlin's. But, why would Merlin think that he hated him? Gauis seemed to know the answer.

"There, there. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so isolated of late. It's probably just the-"

He was cut off by Merlin. "No. He's not! He has been like this for three months, Gauis! Arthur has been giving me the cold shoulder for _THREE _months! The first month, I just ignored it, but by the second, I was worried. What have I done wrong, Gauis? What have I done to make Arthur hate me?" He started sobbing again. "I thought we were… best friends. I guess he doesn't feel that way. After all, I am only a servant."

The words broke Arthur's heart. The reason for being so distant was because Merlin wasn't just a loyal servant. He was Arthur's _best_ friend. Arthur would have told Merlin why he was treating him differently, but Merlin couldn't keep a secret to save his life. And, if Morgan found out about his plans, they would be ruined. His thinking was interrupted by Merlin's voice.

"Arthur hates me! I hope I never see him again!"

Arthur could hear the slamming of a door. He decided to leave. He didn't have to ask Gauis what was wrong. He already knew.

**How was it? Did I do the story justice? See that little blue button below? I'M BEGIGIN YOU! Just push it and leave a review. (Even if it's just a little smiley face) I'm always free for suggestions! Thanks for reading! ~ Merlinfanatic77 **


	3. Chapter Three: Going Through the Motions

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. If you don't know, my mom limits my time on fanfiction. I am only allowed to respond to reviews, type on word document, watch Merlin episodes, update, and read fanfiction for 1 hour each day! Did you hear that? I only have 1 hour to do all of that! WOW! Do you feel sorry for me yet? Thanks so much for those who have alerted, favorite, and especially, reviewed! You're the reason I take time out of my hour to update instead of read. I will be gone this weekend, but if I get enough reviews, I'll do my best to update on Sunday night or Monday morning. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! Well, enough chatting. READ ON!**

**Chapter Three: Going Through the Motions**

It was morning. People always say tell you to sleep on a problem, and that's what Arthur did. He would talk to Merlin even less, if that was even possible. That was what Merlin wanted, right?

Merlin walked in and stiffly bowed. "Sire." Merlin handed Arthur his breakfast, which Arthur noticed was overly stuffed and rich. Arthur gave a small nod to Merlin, who then proceeded to polish Arthur's armor like a professional. He was doing even better than George! (All of those lessons must have paid off.) Merlin was being a model servant.

"Hey, idiot, you forgot a spot!" said Arthur, trying to loosen the atmosphere. Instead of replying with "Prat!", Merlin avoided eye contact and mumbled and apology, even though he really hadn't missed a spot at all.

"Merlin," Arthur crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The words seamed to open a dam inside of Merlin.

"Nothing, sire." he stuttered, nearing tears. Merlin composed himself quickly and looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur saw sadness and pain beyond measure reflecting in Merlin's sapphire blue eyes. Then, the moment ended. Merlin but his lip and muttered some lame excuse about having to wash some of Arthur's clothes. Arthur was about to point out that Merlin had done that yesterday, but he let it slip. Obviously, Merlin needed to get away. Then, Arthur remembered his resolve. Merlin didn't want to talk to him. He was jerked back into the present when Merlin brushed something from his eye. Was he crying? Why? The question had Arthur's attention for the whole morning, as everyone just went through the motions.

**I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? Please review! It means the world to me! You guys are the best fans EVER! Thanks so much for your support! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	4. Chapter Four: A Crying Warlock

SURPRISE! I am updating SO late! I hope you LOVE this chapter! It's a BIG turning point for this story. I can't say much else because I have to go to bed soon, but PLEASE review! It took around an hour to type, post, and proofread this. READ ON!

Chapter four: A Crying Warlock

Merlin walked out of Arthur's chambers and sighed. He put the laundry basket down and leaned against the wall. He had almost lost it back there! He couldn't let Arthur see how miserable he was. Arthur might feel bad – if he even cared any more – and Merlin had to protect him from himself. That was his job. Protecting Arthur was his life. If that meant he had to keep his burdens to himself, then that was what he must do. Merlin wiped a tear off of his cheek. Pretending and hiding things had become natural to him. He could do this. He would continue to act as if everything was o.k. Merlin would be the perfect servant… one that maybe, just maybe, Arthur would pay attention to once more.

It was almost midnight. Arthur planned on talking to Gauis. He was starting to doubt himself a little, and Arthur needed to be sure he was doing the right thing. Hopefully, he would get some answers. Arthur snuck down the castle hallways. He didn't want to be disturbed right now. Suddenly he saw someone ahead. Was it Merlin? What was he doing up and about at this hour? Arthur stealthily followed his friend. Merlin shuffled along until he reached Gauis's door. He opened it and walked inside.

"Goodnight, Gauis." A voice said wearily.

Arthur was as silent as a mouse. One thing he had learned by hunting was that quietness usually brought its own reward. Soon, he could hear the sound of muffled sobs. They were Merlin's. Enough waiting! He had to know what was up. He had to know why Merlin was so miserable. Arthur rapped on Gauis's door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

The sobs stopped. Arthur could hear many footsteps. Something clattered to the ground. Gauis grumbled, and more footsteps were heard. Suddenly, the heavy oak door was thrown open, and Arthur found himself looking into the face of the physician.

"Come in." Gauis said.

Arthur walked into the room, searching for evidence of the sounds he had heard. He saw a wooden bowl on the floor with its contents spilled everywhere. Merlin wasn't in sight. Gauis closed the door a d padded over to the bowl. He picked it up.

"What are you making?" asked Arthur.

"A poultice" Gauis said, vaguely.

"What for?" Arthur asked curiously.

Gauis sighed. "If you must know, it is a poultice for nightmares. I used to make it for Morgana."

"Who is it for?" Arthur didn't know that someone at the castle had had trouble sleeping.

"Merlin."

"He's having nightmares?" Arthur frowned.

Why didn't Merlin tell him? Then, he remembered. Even if Merlin had told him, which Arthur doubted, Arthur wouldn't have heard. He was too busy with his _own _life to care about his best friend. Arthur felt like a terrible friend. He should have noticed the black rings around Merlin's eyes and the barely contained yawns. He should have been there for his friend. This new fact made Arthur more determined than ever. He was sure that Merlin was having trouble sleeping because he seemed to cry all night long. He had to find out why!

"Gauis, I've heard Merlin crying."

Gauis looked shocked.

"I want to know why."

"I think that is a private matter, sire-"

"As your king, I order you to tell me now! _Who_ is making Merlin cry?" Arthur's determination was evident.

"It's… it's… _you_, sire."

Oh, and one more thing. I never thought of doing Merlin's POV. I have no idea why! Anywho, thank KlaineDrarryMerthur for giving me the idea. Thanks SO much for the many LOVELY reviews! They make my day! Here's a chart for you guys.

One review = update that week

Three reviews = update in half of a week

Five reviews = update the next day

Six+ = update that day

I'm not trying to pressure you all, but this is just how my mind works, and I thought you'd like to be more prepared for when I'll update. You guys are the best! Thank you SO much! I love you all! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	5. Chapter Five: Shield

**WOW! I got 6 reviews for the latest chapter! You guys must be REALLY impatient to update. I'm sorry if this isn't TOO long (I'm writing and posting in my half hour lunch break), but if I get three reviews, I'll post tonight too! I need to update my other story, Always for You, too, but it all depends on the reviews. Whichever gets more reviews, I'll update first. You guys are AMAZING! READ ON!**

**Chapter five: Shield**

_"Gauis, I've heard Merlin crying."_

_Gauis looked shocked._

_"I want to know why."_

"I think that is a private matter, sire-"

_"As your king, I order you to tell me now! Who is making Merlin so upset?" Arthur's determination was evident._

_"It's… it's… _you_, sire."_

"Me? What did I do to Merlin to make him so upset?" Arthur was angry at himself and confused. How could he have hurt his _best friend_?

"I think it's best if-"

"Now, Gauis! I want answers!"  
"Well, if you insist." Gauis was secretly glad that Arthur was feeling bad… after what he did to his ward. "You have been… ignoring… Merlin for the past three months, sire. It has taken a toll on him. He-he thinks you hate him."

Gauis's words had the desired effect on Arthur. Three months! Arthur had never truly realized that he had been ignoring Merlin for _that_ long! He had wanted to ignore him for what? A few weeks?- just enough time for things to settle down. He had never meant it to go on this long! Suddenly, Arthur fully realized what he had done. Arthur tried to imagine how he would feel if Merlin had ignored him for even a day. He shuddered. Merlin had taken it surprisingly well. And, he was always the more emotional of the two! Merlin must be heartbroken. And, it was all his fault! No wonder Merlin was acting like a model servant. It was his shield, his bubble, his protection… from Arthur. Merlin didn't want Arthur to break his heart, so he put a wall around it-one that even Arthur would have a hard time penetrating. What had he done? He had treated Merlin like he was _invisible_, like he was just a servant and not… something more. And, Arthur wouldn't blame him if he chose to never be his friend again.

**Did I do the story justice? It gets really good after this, and you're going to LOVE (and hate) the epilogue. PLEASE, PLEASE, (Did I say please?) review! :D You guys are THE BEST FANS EVER! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	6. Chapter Six: Sorry Isn't Enough

**WOW! I was BLOWN AWAY by all of your reviews for my SMALL chapter! You guys are amazing! I hope you like this update! READ ON!**

**Chapter six: Sorry Isn't Enough**

Merlin sat on his bed in his small room. Tears stung his cheeks. He didn't care. Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on his door.

"Come in, Gauis." He said wearily, not bothering to clear his face.

Instead of an elderly physician, the king of Camelot walked in.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, clearly shocked. "Do you need me to get you something or-"

"No." Arthur interrupted. "I came here to talk to you."

"About what, sire?" Arthur noticed that Merlin had brushed the tears away and plastered on a smile.

"You know." Arthur said, simply.

Arthur stared straight at Merlin, crumbling his resolve.

"Look, Arthur. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Arthur was about to say something, but Merlin didn't stop. Arthur had opened up a flood of emotions, and there was no turning back.

"Please, Arthur!" Merlin begged. "Don't hate me!" He was crying now.

"Why would I hate you? You've done nothing wrong!" Arthur shouted.

"Then why haven't you talked to me?" Merlin shouted, his shield breaking.

"I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Merlin yelled, losing control. He forgot all about protecting Arthur. All of the hurt, anger, and sadness he had been trying to hide for the past few months now needed to be free. "You're _sorry _that you've completely ignored me for the past three months? You're _sorry _that you broke my heart into a thousand pieces? Well, Arthur, "_sorry_ "isn't enough!"

Merlin pushed Arthur away and ran out the door, down the stairs, and past a worried Gauis. He slammed the Gauis's door on the way out.

Arthur walked down the stairs, stunned. He hadn't been suspecting that!

"What did you do?" Gauis cried, forgetting formalities.

"I-I just- apologized." Arthur stuttered.

"He is suffering from emotional shock."

"I'm going after him."

"But, sire-"  
Gauis was cut off by the second slamming of the door. He hoped, for Merlin's sake, that Arthur would be able to bring him back.

**OK, I know that was REALLY short, but I actually have an excuse! I forgot to brush my teeth after lunch, so my Merlin time for today was limited to A HALF AN HOUR! That includes pms! I also want to update my other story tonight, and I AM SO STRESSED! Just want to thank you all for your LOVELY reviews! You guys are SO amazing! Thanks so much! I'll try to update tomorrow. You remember the chart! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	7. Chapter Seven: Mending a Friend's Heart

**Hey guys! I hope you LOVE this! I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! (long story) Please review! READ ON!**

**Chapter seven: Mending a Friend's Heart**

Merlin ran and ran. He ran away from anything and everything. Soon, he was there at the lake. He collapsed to his knees and sobbed even harder.

"Freya, Freya…" He stayed there through the night.

It was midnight. Arthur had been tramping through the woods all night, searching for Merlin. He blinked his eyes sleepily. He had to keep going, for Merlin's sake. So, he pressed on, tirelessly searching for his best friend.

Arthur walked into the clearing, exhausted. "Merlin! Have you been here all night?" He asked, concerned. He sat down on the grassy bank, not caring about the mud.

"Merlin, I-"

"Arthur, don't."

"Merlin, I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I have been a complete prat for these past few months. I just want to say that you are the best friend I ever had and-"

He was blown over by Merlin. His friend clung to him and sobbed against his shoulder. Arthur enveloped him in a warm hug and rocked him back and forth. Arthur pushed Merlin's hair back from his eyes and looked at his friend's face. It was tear-streaked but strangely peaceful. The two sat there on the lake for hours, just holding on to each other as if they were the only anchors in life. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur-I'm… sorry."

"What for?"

"For… yelling at you and… not being good enough."

"Don't you ever say that, Merlin. You're more precious to me than anyone else."

"Really?" Merlin asked, touched.

"Really. And, I deserved to be yelled at."

"True." Merlin smiled, and Arthur felt a weight he hadn't even realized he had carried rise from his chest. "But, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I just felt so broken and… so afraid."

"Of what?" Arthur's brow furrowed. As hard as he might, he couldn't think of anything Merlin was scared of.

"I was afraid you'd leave me… again."

"Merlin, I would never-will never," Arthur corrected himself shamefully, "leave you again. I promise."

"I know."

Arthur tussled Merlin's hair, and they sat there together in companionable silence until dawn.

**I know I didn't put that much of the characters thoughts into this, but I only had 15 minutes to type this up and update (don't ask). I just want to say THANK-YOU for your SPEC-TAC-U-LAR reviews! You guys are **_**TRULY **_**AMAZING! You know the chart. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the epilogue tomorrow, though it might leave you with more questions than answers. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY appreciate it! Thanks! You guys are THE BEST! ~ Merlinfanatic77 **


	8. Chapter Eight: Epilogue

**WOW! 42 reviews! I am BLOWN-A-WAY! You guys are SO amazing! I got up an hour early to post this. :D I hope you LOVE it! But, it's not what you expected. *winks*Well, what are you waiting for? READ ON! :D**

**Epilogue: Secrets and Promises**

It was a week since the day the two friends had sat by the lake. Merlin was back to his normal, cheeky self, but Arthur was more adapt with picking up Merlin's body language. He could tell that Merlin was hiding something. Now that he thought of it, Merlin had always looked that way. Arthur jus t never noticed. He mentally chastised himself for being so ignorant. Arthur vowed to find out what Merlin was hding. His friend shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. Arthur was a little hurt that Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him, but he didn't dwell on those thoughts. It was time to find out.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Yes, _sire_?"

"Merlin, we need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"I know you're hiding something."  
Merlin stiffened. He didn't like where this was going.

"I trust you with all of my secrets, Merlin. Why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't _trust_ you." Merlin explained. "It's just that I don't want you to ever act as you did before. I never want you to _hate_ me again!"

"I could never hate you, Merlin. I promise, no matter what you say, I'll still treat you the same."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
"What do you mean? What could you have possibly done that I can never forgive you? The next thing you'll be saying is that you're a sorcerer or something. Than I'd really have to take your head off!" Arthur chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Merlin's small frame was shaking harder now. He gulped.

"I've always wanted to tell you, Arthur. All I've ever done was for you-"

"I know. I trust you, Merlin. Now, just spit it out!" He said, anxious.

"I-I have magic."

**I know, I know – a major cliffe. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! But, if I get 50 reviews total for this story (not the chapter, LOL!), I promise I will post a sequel. :D I am going away today, but I'll be back tomorrow night. Depending on reviews, I might update then. If not, I should be free Sunday. :D I have stopped reading fanfction and watching Merlin. The only thing I have time for is updating, so PLEASE REVIEW! It means more than you think! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. And, thanks for ALL the sweet alerts, favorites, and especially REVIEWS! :D **


	9. Chapter Nine: AN

**AN: WOW! 56 reviews for this story! You guys are FAN-TAB-U-LOUS! :D I just got back today, and the first thing I did when I got back was plop down at my computer and type up the new story (much to my mom's annoyance). You guys deserve it! The new story is called Fate and Destiny Collide. It is already up on my profile. ENJOY! :D ~ Merlinfanatic77**


End file.
